fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party: Battlefield
Mario Party: Battlefield is an Adventure/Strategy game for the Nintendo Wii being made by . Instead of racing to the Star, players must eliminate each other from the field of combat using the gimmicks found in the map and buying weapons and gear. Story TBA Gameplay & Controls As mentioned above, you must get rid of the competition using the things you buy and the gimmicks you use. The game is still turn-based, like in all Mario Party games, but players are able to move as far as they wish. However, they must stop at one point to end they're turn. If 2 players run into each other on the map, the player who's turn it is will attack the enemy. Players have 20 HP. *D-Pad - Move *1 Button - End Turn *2 Button - Activate gimmick Playable Characters *Mario - Red *Luigi - Blue *Peach - Pink *Toad - White *Yoshi - Light Green *Wario - Purple *Waluigi - Black *Daisy - Yellow *Boo* - Cyan *Hammer Bro.* - Dark Green Maps Lost in Time You are in a prehistoric-themed map. By buying the simple but effective weapons and feeding the coin-hungry dinosaurs, you will dominate the match! Gimmicks & Items Found *Spear - The basic weapon. Causes 3 damage. *Boulder - A gimmick that's hard to land a hit with, but causes an effective 8 damage if it does hit. *Club - A stronger weapon that causes 5 damage. *Mammoth Tusk - The most powerful weapon. Causes 7 damage. *Mammoth - A gimmick that, if fed enough coins, will attack the nearest enemy, causing 7 damage. Will not help if you are equipped with the Mammoth Tusk. *Pterodactyl Air Raid - A gimmick that, if fed enough coins, will all fly into the air and drop boulders on all enemies, causing 5 damage. *Cave - If you can run into the cave and seal the exit, you cannot be attacked. If an enemy seals your entrance, you cannot get in and only the person that sealed it may unseal it. *Mountain - If you control the mountain, then you may use the pterodactyl's for free. *T-Rex - If you can feed the very hungry T-Rex, he will attack one enemy, causing 10 damage. Medieval Ages Inside this middle-aged map, you will buy powerful weapons, command your own kingdom, and fight back your enemies. Items & Gimmicks Found *Rusty Blade - The cheapest weapon. Causes 2 damage. And has a 1/10 chance of poisoning the enemy for 2 turns. *Knights - When you start the match, you are in command of 8 knights, who all have 15 HP and 2 ATK. At the end of your turn, you may toggle them to attack the enemy, defend you, move the movable gimmicks to your castle, or stay at the castle and defend the crystal. *Armor - A defensive piece of clothing that reduces damage done by 1. *Village - If you buy the village, the people of the village will attack anyone that comes into they're territory, causing 2 damage for each hit landed. If you can defeat the player who bought the village, the village people will attack for you. *Sword - A more powerful weapon that causes 4 damage. *Catapult - If the enemy is 5 spaces away, you can use this movable gimmick to fire a flurry of rocks at them, causing 5 damage. *Castle - One of the most important gimmicks in the map. You start out with one castle, but if you can steal the crystal inside of the castle, you will take control of the castle and all of the player's knights will join your side. If the enemies that defend the castle are not defeated in your attack attempt, a trapdoor will open and you will be placed on the map randomly. *Dragon - Bring him enough gold, and he'll attack the player with the most health, causing 6 damage, and he will take back a castle if it had been stolen from you. *Legendary Blade - Nearly impossible to get, but if you do, this deadly weapon will cause 10 damage. 7th Dimension In this dangerous dimension, players must power themselves up to fight each other with their bare hands. The terrain is arranged randomly and it can happen in the middle of someone's turn. Items & Gimmicks Found *Orb - You start and end the match with only an orb. By pressing 1 or 2 when your turn ends, you can boost your attack power and HP. But be careful, if the wizard catches you abusing it and overpowering yourself, you may lose health and attack, distribute your power to the enemy, or, if extremely over abused, get removed from the match. Yo-Ho Ocean In the middle of the ocean, 4 ships shall wage war against one another. You must take to the helm, move your ship and fire your weapons. Items & Gimmicks Found *Sabre - You are equipped with a sabre that you can use for melee attacking. Causes 3 damage. *Ship - You control a gigantic ship in this map. It is moved by taking to the helm and moving around the sea. You have to run around your ship to activate your weapons. You may also jump onto an enemy ship and do face-to-face combat with your sabre. The ship has 40 HP. If it is destroyed, you will be removed from the match. *Cannon - Found on the ship. These can launch 5-damage cannonballs. *Catapult - Can launch rocks at all enemy ships, causing 3 damage. *Crow's Nest - If you get to the top of this, you can still survive even if your ship is destroyed and jump onto other ships. *Gun - If you can survive for an exceptionally long time, your sabre will be replaced with a gun that you can use to shoot enemies with. Causes 4 damage. Track & Field Your at a track meet. But the events have become a bit more violent... Items & Gimmicks Found *Track - If it's your turn and you decide to run around the track, you must press the buttons to the pace you want to go. If you pace yourself, you will be awarded with extra money and health. Going fast will let you mow down enemies, causing 1 damage. *Long Jump - If the enemy is 5 spaces away and you succeed in pressing the buttons as they appear on-screen, you will leap onto them, causing 3 damage. *Triple Jump - If more than one enemy is lined up in a row, you can go from enemy to enemy, stomping on them, causing 3 damage to each foe. *Javelin - Throwing this at someone will cause 5 damage. *Shotput - Throwing this at someone will cause 7 damage, but is harder to hit with than the Javelin. *High Jump - If you pick this at the end of your turn, you will be safe from all attacks. Bowser's Big Bad Battleground Bowser has locked you inside a field of combat. Last one standing wins. Items & Gimmicks Found *Pistol - The starting weapon. Causes 2 damage. *Scope - If you buy this, you can see the whole map. *Airbase - If you own the Airbase, you can fly a helicopter and attack enemies from above. Causes 3 damage. *Tank - If your inside the tank and the enemy wanders into the tank's range, you may fire the cannon at the passing enemy, causing 5 damage. *Sniper Rifle - Buying this weapon will give you better firing range and will cause 4 damage. *Rocket Launcher - Hard to hit with, but causes 5 damage. *Spawn - If you are able to capture the spawn, which is extremely hard to do, you will come back to the battlefield whenever you die with 10 HP. *Mortar Cannon - If you activate the Mortar Cannon, you can attack all enemies at once with rockets, causing 5 damage. Once it's used, you must wait 5 turns to use again. *Flamethrower - A weapon that burns the enemy, causing 2 damage and keeps causing 2 damage for 3 turns. Sparing If a player is defeated by someone else, they may choose to spare them. Doing so will let them gain 5 HP back and they cannot buy weapons, attack, or use gimmicks. The player decides what they have to do. They may make them give coins, unblock an entrance, or many other things. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Lemmykoopa24's Stuff Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Strategy Games Category:Party Games Category:Mario Party (series)